One Phone Call, Two Destinies
by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa
Summary: I admit, it was random. It was pointless. It was just a stupid bet. But it ended up to be so much more important than I thought it would. Because it led me to Max. Fang/Max's POV. Co-write with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. A/H. Fax! A little OOC
1. A Phonebook and Gummy Fangs

**A/N: Here's our new story peoples. We hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR or Twilight.**

**Copyright: Own the idea and plot.**

**R&R!**

Chapter One

The phonebook was just sitting there, taunting me.

Before this gets all weird, or at least weirder than it's already gotten, I'll back up some. It all started when Iggy came over. Now, a lot of weird things happen when Iggy comes over, some of them involving bacon, flamethrowers, and Las Vegas, but this one was definitely one of the weirdest.

We were bored. And as you know, bad things happen when teenage boys get bored. We had already done everything there was to do (well, everything _legal_) and were lying on the floor of my room, being bored.

Suddenly, Iggy sat up. "Your mom got a phonebook?" he asked.

"Who uses phonebooks anymore?" I replied. "That's what the internets for."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Does she have one or not?"

I had no idea where he was going with this, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but I'd learned not to ask with Iggy.

I brought my friend the ancient phonebook I'd stolen from my mom's room and he set in on the floor in front of me.

"Open the book," he commanded. Yeah, because that doesn't sound weird at all.

I flipped it open to a random page and looked up at Iggy expectantly.

"Well?" I asked. "Now what?"

"Pick a number and call it," Iggy said. So I did. I ended up with the number of some guy named Max.

"I'm not calling this number," I told Iggy.

"What, you got something better to do?" was his reply. He had a point, but I still didn't want to. "Come on, Nick, I'll give you ten bucks if you call the dude."

I sighed and fished out my cell phone. Then hesitantly, I dialed the number: 555-555-5555. Complicated number, I know.

The phone rang for awhile, but finally, there was an answer on the other end.

"Hello?" I was actually surprised to hear that the voice was female.

"Umm, hi. I'm…" I glanced around the room, looking for a cool name. My eyes landed on a pair of gummy fangs. "Fang. Fang…." I needed a last name. I looked next to the fangs, and saw a copy of Twilight. I swear to God, it was my sister's. "Cullen. Fang Cullen. Yeah." I could see Iggy silently laughing at me. Let's see _him _come up with a better name on the spot.

"You're kidding me, right?" the voice asked.

"Nope. That's my real name."

"Okay. So, what do you want? Are you trying to sell me something?"

"Uh, no…are you.." I glanced at the name in the phonebook again. "Max Ride?"

"Yeporooni," the girl replied.

"Kay, then, uh…"

"You do know you're really bad at this, right?" Max interrupted. "When you prank call someone, you should at least know what you're gonna say."

"I- I'm not prank calling you. Why would you even think that? Psht. No, come on. That's ridiculous." Iggy was now rolling on the floor in silent laughter. I glared at him.

"Yeah, that's great. Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, I actually have a life, so bye." And Max hung up.

"Dude, that was priceless!" Iggy exclaimed when I closed the phone.

"This was so not worth ten bucks," I grumbled as Iggy handed me the money.

"Well, Fang," Iggy continued. I glared at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Don't call me that. I made it up on the spot, okay?"

"But Fang Cullen has such a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Iggy teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never doing this again," I promised.

**A/N: Hope you lovethed it! Review!**


	2. Max?

**Sorry it's so short. We aren't very good at making things long. **

**R&R, por favor! **

After the "Max Incident" (as Iggy and I had started calling it) we continued being bored, the only difference being Iggy's occasional mutter of, "Fang" and me rolling my eyes and shooting him a dark look in response.

Eventually, we heard the door open, signaling that my sister Monique was home.

"Hey, Moni," I teased, ruffling her hair.

"Hey Nicky," she teased back. "Hey Ig."

Iggy held up a peace sign, "Sup," he casually greeted.

"Omigosh, guess what happened today? So I was at my friend Max's house today," she began. God, it couldn't be the same Max, could it? "And she got some random prank call, really lame, by the way. Dude didn't even know what he was doing! But anyway, she got this call from some creepy stalker dude. He was weird. Said his name was Fang Cullen," at this point, my face had gone white. "total closet Twilight fan, obviously. Speaking of which, did I leave Twilight in here?" I left Moni to ramble and exchanged glances with Iggy. I knew most of my sister's friends, since she usually never stopped talking about them, but the closest name to Max was a girl about my age named Maximum who Moni had met at camp last summer. The only problem was that Maximum's las name was Martinez, not Ride. There was no way Moni's friend could be the same Max I prank called for ten bucks. But who else could it be?

I handed my sister her book (told you it wasn't mine) and shoved her out the door; then turned to back to Iggy. "I hate you," I said.

He grinned. "I know!"

I couldn't believe this! If Moni knew Max...oh God, what would happen if Moni found out that I was "Fang Cullen"... and told Max? I could imagine how that conversation would go: "Hey Max, you know that creepy Twilight fan that called you? Yeah, he's my brother."

I told this to Iggy. "This is bad," I concluded. Iggy was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to hear me.

**Like? Love? Hate? Tell us in a review! **


	3. Celery, Plaid, and Google

**A/N:**

**I love this chapter. So much. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own nothing. Except what we own. **

Chapter Three

"So….Fang, whatcha wanna do?" Iggy asked.

"Why are we always so bored?" I wondered in reply.

"Dunno. Maybe because….there's no celery."

"Celery? What?"

"Celery. It's a vegetable. You know, green. Juicy. Stringy. Get where I'm coming from?"

"No. No I don't, I don't think anyone does."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that we're celery-less."

"Why do you even care so much about celery?" I asked.

"I just do. Don't doubt the celery. It's almighty."

"Almighty-er than Google?"

"…is it?"

"I asked you that."

"Well, can you eat Google?"

"…..No?"

"Question. Answered."

"Well, you can eat spam; does that make _it _almighty-er than Google?"

"Spam? Really? And people think _I'm _the crazy one."

"You _are_ the crazy one! You brought up this whole thing!"

"Question. Denied."

"It wasn't even a question!"

"Looks like little Fangy-poo's getting a bit worked up over plaid…"

"When did plaid come in?"

"When did plaid _not _come in?"

"…I don't even know anymore."

"Indubitably."

"How can I follow that without looking like a complete idiot?"

"You just done did it, girl."

"But….I'm not a girl…."

"Fine. Burst my bubble. ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO IMPERSONATE SOCIETY?"

"….Iggy….Did you have sugar for breakfast? Or, no. Let me rephrase that. Did you have sugar, poured in Red Bull, dumped on Pikachu, refried with bacon grease, made into ice cream for breakfast?"

"…..Nooooooo. But I wish I did! How awesome would that be?"

"You're so weird."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we're bored so we're going to the almighty Google," I told him as I walked over to the computer.

"Why are you narrating our actions?" Iggy asked. I rolled my eyes again.

I sat down at the computer and opened up Google. I muttered, "What to do when you're bored," as I typed it in.

"Again with the narrating your actions," Iggy said. I turned to him.

"I wasn't even narrating! I was just…talking to myself."

"Both signs of insanity, Fangers."

"Don't call me that!"

"Again with the getting worked up over plaid! Gosh!"

"There. Is. No. Plaid. Only Catholic school-girls wear plaid."

"And you aren't one?" Iggy asked. I glared at him.

I turned back to the computer and looked at what came up. I clicked on the first link that said, "Lists Galore! 150 things to do when you're bored."

**1. Challenge your friends to a marble tournament.**

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Maybe it gets better," Iggy suggested and I kept going.

**2. Fry up some marbles and make jewelry. **

"Yeah, Fangers, and you could give it to your girlfriend."

"Wait, what? What girlfriend?"

"You know, Max."

I glared at him and moved on.

**3. Set up a lemonade stand. You could even donate your earnings to charity!**

"No. Just…no."

**4. Adopt a word.**

"…..How is that even _possible?_"

**5. Play classic video games in your backyard. **

"How do you do that? You need a TV for video games!"

"Maybe they mean like act it out or something?"

"Oh, please, no."

**6. Sculpt with old books.**

"….."

**7. List 20 things you like about someone. Now give the list to that person and make their day.**

"…no comment."

**8. Walk your dog. **

"Why do they assume we _have _a dog?"

**9. Bring dog treats to the park and meet 25 **_**new **_**dogs.**

"Once again, they assume we have a dog."

"_Twenty-five?"_

**10. Find 10 gnomes in 10 minutes.**

"….gnomes?"

**11. Prepare some jiggly finger jello. Or rainbow jello. Have a jello eating contest and eat with your hands behind your back!**

"YES!"

"…..Iggy, that was my ear."

**12. Or jiggle some virtual jello.**

"…How do you even _get _virtual jello?"

"But…..it's not edible."

**13. Raining? Don't hide indoors. Whether you're 3, 13, 33, or 63, get out there and splash in the puddles. Feel the joy!**

"What joy? Puddles don't bring me joy. That right is reserved for bacon, celery, and jello."

"I worry about you sometimes, Iggy."

**14. Write a letter to someone using only letters cut from newspapers and magazines. Now mail it!**

"Why would you send someone a ransom letter?"

"Yeah, that's just depressing."

**15. Explore new worlds.**

"…..okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay then."

**16. Go for a whole day without speaking. Can you do it?**

Iggy looked pointedly at me.

"What?"

Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"…..okay, fine. Yes, I've done that before. But that's not my point! We are continuing now!"

**17. Try not to think about purple gorillas.**

"Well, now I'm thinking about them…."

**18. Name a puppy.**

"Whose puppy am I naming? Is it a yorkie-pom? A mutt? What is it? And why am I taking away someone's right to name their own puppy?"

**19. Write a book.**

"I'll do it! It'll be called: Fang. An Autobiography."

"Ig, an autobiography is someone writing about themselves…"

"So? I'll just pretend to be you!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the list.

**20. Illustrate an entire story (maybe your autobiography!) with stick people.**

"Hey! They stole my idea!"

**21. Catalog your books. Or inventory your socks.**

"How bored do you think we are, internet?"

**22. Try to catch 25 grapes in your mouth, one at a time. **

"What's with the twenty-five?"

**23. Design funky cushions- enough to cover your entire bed!**

"What if I don't want funky cushions? What if I like my cushions unfunkified?"

**24. Read comic books.**

"…um, I don't have comic books. Psht. Where would you get _that _idea? That's just…psht. Psht. Nerdy."

"Whatever you say, Fangers. Whatever you say."

**25. Create a childhood in a jar.**

"What? Why would you put an innocent child in a jar?"

"Iggy, I don't think that's what they meant."

**26. Check out what free activities are offered at your public library.**

"…we have a library?"

"Wow, Ig. Just wow."

"Can we stop now?" he asked. "This list is depressing."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ooh, let's Google Max and see what comes up," Iggy suggested. I honestly thought that was a _bit _stalkerish, but I didn't have anything better to do.

I typed in, "Max Ride," and waited. Unfortunately, my faith in Google was lost because all that came up was the facebook page of some 90-year-old dude who had a strange liking for wearing nothing but a Speedo.

"Oh, dude, scarring. Scarring!" Iggy exclaimed. I exed out of Google.

"Now what?" I asked. Iggy shrugged.

"Ooh, I know! I know! How about we...play the silent game?"

"Iggy, you know I could totally cream you at that," I said.

"Ha! You talked! I win! You lose! Beat that sucker!"

I sighed. "Okay, since that's done, what else can we do?"

"Well, we could always call someone else randomly. Ooh! My turn! I can be….Tooth Black!"

I sighed again. "No, Iggy. Just no."

**A/N:**

**Hope this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter? Yes? No? Good. REVIEW! **


	4. Yogurt Mountain and British Accents

**Sorry for the wait! I (Da) take full responsibility. CPG and I wrote the chapter a while ago, and I forgot to put it up. Hehe, don't murder me, please.**

**Oh, and Lexi, if you're reading this, you can bow down to us right about….now.**

**(This is the edited version)**

Chapter Four

"Idea!" Iggy finally exclaimed, jumping up.

"Oh, God. Remember the last time you had an idea? We ended up in jail with a pack of raw bacon and a rabid armadillo."

"Yeah…..still don't know how the armadillo got there…..but this one's better! It doesn't involve jumping cows or infected kangaroos!"

"That's a good thing," I admitted. "Alright, continue."

"We call Max and go meet her," Iggy said casually.

"What? That's a horrible idea! In what universe is that a good idea?"

"Uh….this one?"

"No! Not gonna happen!"

"You didn't let me finish," Iggy protested. "We say we'll meet with her, but we actually spy on her."

"…she never sees us?"

"Not unless we fail epically." I still wasn't completely convinced, but, honestly, it sounded sort of fun.

"….Fine," I agreed. "But you're calling her."

"Can I be Tooth Black?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Sweet!" Iggy grabbed my phone.

"Hey, don't you need to look her up in the phonebook or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, because it's such a complicated number," Iggy was always the sarcastic one.

As he waited for Max to pick up, I thought of something. "Hey, Ig, isn't this a little stalkerish?" He shrugged and put his finger to his lips, signaling for me to shut up.

"Hello?" I heard Max say on the other end.

"Yes, is this…." Iggy paused, "Max Ride?"

"Yeah, is this Fang Cullen again, because I really don't-" Iggy cut her off.

"No, this is Tooth Black, his cousin. I have a question for you. Do you happen to enjoy bacon covered celery?"

"Never had it. Listen-" she was cut off again.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD BACON COVERED CELERY? We must fix this outrageous catastrophe! Hmm, I got an idea! You know that restaurant, Yogurt Mountain? Yes? Yes? Good. They're having a special on miscellaneous bacon covered vegetables this Tuesday at 5:00. Be there if you want to taste heaven!"

"Ummmm….how do you know I live near a Yogurt Mountain?"

"Uh…" He sent me a look, silently asking for help. I smirked and shrugged. When _I _was the one in need of back up, did _he _do anything for me? Yeah, that's what I thought. He was on his own for this one. "Well, you see, I like yogurt. And mountains. So I have this built-in radar to tell the locations of Yogurts mountains in miscellaneous providences in the Republic of….Unicorns! And various other…..stuff. Okay bye!" and with that, he hung up.

"The Republic of Unicorns? _Really_?" I asked, barely holding in my laughter.

Iggy nodded seriously. "Yeah, man. Don't diss the unicorns. But all horned mammals aside, we must assemble our ninja spy tools."

I nodded. I was halfway out the door when I realized something. "Hey, Iggy, is Yogurt Mountain actually having a special on bacon covered celery?"

He looked insulted. "Fangalator, why in the world would I joke about bacon covered celery?"

####

That Tuesday at 4:30, I told my mom I was going to Iggy's house (he told his he was coming to mine) and the two of us met at Yogurt Mountain with our assembled ninja spy tools (i.e. a stuffed platypus, my neighbor's cat, a four-year-old girl, and a pair of scissors).

"Is this the ice cream place?" Jessie, my four-year-old cousin asked. "You said you'd take me to ice cream."

I ignored her and turned to Iggy as I realized something. "How are we gonna know what Max looks like?" I asked him.

He pointed to Jessie. "This kid. Right here. We have her go around, asking names of every girl in this joint." I had to hand it to him, this guy was a genius.

"Okay, so what's with the platypus?" I asked. I really didn't see how that fit in.

"That's plan B," Iggy replied.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not." Iggy turned to Jessie. "Hey, Jess, do ya think you could do me a little favor?" "

Do I get ice cream?" she asked, looking up at him with the most innocent eyes I'd ever seen.

"Sure, if you do this for me. What I need you to do is go and talk to all the girls here. She'll probably be alone, but do all of them, just in case. I want you to ask for their names, and when you find a girl named Max, ask her questions. Like what her favorite color is, favorite piccolo player, you know, all the standard ones." Jessie looked confused, so I decided to dumb it down a little.

"Basically, go and ask all the girls their names, and when you find Max, ask her more questions," I summarized.

Jessie looked thoughtful for a bit; then spoke. "So, I find Max, ask her questions, and then you'll get me ice cream?"

"Jess, if you do this, we'll get you a freaking sundae," Iggy replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Throw in fifty bucks and it's a deal." What was my four-year-old cousin gonna do with fifty bucks?

"50 bucks? Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want to find Max or not?" Jessie said.

"Fine. Whatever. Just go." At this, Jessie skipped off into the crowd.

"Now, we wait," Iggy said, still grinning, as he dragged me behind a bush. We watched Jessie as she approached random girls and talked to them. After a while, Iggy and I got bored (again) so we started looking at all the hot girls who walked by. After a specific girl- one who I thought was kinda meh- Iggy muttered, "Later dude," and followed her.

"Wait, what?" I whispered. "Where are you going?" He ignored me. "Dude! Get back over here! This was your idea!" I was practically scream-whispering at this point.

I looked over to where I'd last seen Jessie and saw her walking towards me, hand in hand with a girl my age who I guessed was Max. She was a little shorter than me with blonde hair with brownish streaks, wearing a concert t-shirt of some band that I'd never heard of.

"This is my cousin," Jessie said, ignoring my not-so-subtle cues to sut up. "His name is Nick, but his friend Iggy calls him Fang cause he's weird." Max's face lit up and she grinned mischievously.

"This is Max," Jessie whispered loudly, pointing at her.

"Kinda guessed," I whispered back. This plan was failing. Badly. In terms of failing, this was the Titanic of plans. I needed to do something quick. Well, you know what they say. When all else fails, speak in a British accent.

"'Ello, love. Mighty fine evening this is. Enjoying that cup o' tea? God bless the Queen! Ta-ta, cheerio!" and with that, I would've made my exit, if Max hadn't reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Ha, that's funny. You think you can leave. No. I have some….questions for you, 'Fang'". I forced a nervous laugh.

"And what are those?" I asked, luckily able to keep up my British accent.

"First of all," Max began. "Who are you? Really?"

Thinking fast, I sighed and answered (still with the accent), "Fine. You caught me. I'm not who I said I was. I am Crown Prince Nicholas Alexander Pennwire III." Max took a second to process my answer; then glared and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me close until I was about an inch from her face. She smelled like strawberries, which was really distracting. Max opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Iggy came up to us with the girl he had run off with.

"Hey, Nick. This is Lexi," Iggy said smoothly. Lexi batted her eyelashes and giggled.

"Dude, a little help here? You totally abandoned me!" I pleaded, somehow keeping my up my accent (all those episodes of Doctor Who finally paid off). "Sorry, dude. I got a date," Iggy explained and walked off. I watched him for awhile, hearing him say to Lexi, "Hey, do you like bacon? I like bacon." Only Iggy would be concerned about a girls' preference in meat. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Max who was still holding me viciously.

"Who. Are. You?" Max demanded, pulling me closer with every word.

"I thought we already went over this, mate. I'm Crown Prince Nicholas Alexander Pennwire III." Max brought back her arm, ready to punch me and muttered,

"Why you little-"

Before she could continue, Jessie yelled really loudly, "CAN WE GET ICE CREAM NOW?" Max and I jumped, having forgotten Jessie was there.

Remembering to keep my accent, I replied, "Sure Jess, just tell Max to let go of me!" Max sighed and let go.

"This isn't over 'Fang'," she growled. Max then walked away, but suddenly stopped and added, "and by the way, that was the worst British accent I have ever heard."

**A/N:**

**So Max and Fang finally met! Yayness!**

**R&R, por favor! **


	5. Ice Cream and Thursday

After Max left, Jessie and I went to find Iggy. We'd been looking for a good 15 minutes before we found him. Sitting on a bench. Making out with Lexi. Hmmm, how was I going to break them apart without seeming _completely_ rude….ugh. Why did I have to be such a considerate person?

…..

Ha, look at little Fang, pretending to be considerate.

…..wait, did I just call myself _Fang_? And am I _talking_ to myself? God, I'd been spending way too much time with Iggy. Speaking of the Igster…

"Ig!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. Well, either that or he was ignoring me. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

I walked up behind them and bent down. Taking a deep breath, I screamed, "Iggy! Stop sucking face with your girlfriend long enough to listen to me!"

That got his attention. He jumped about two feet in the air before turning to face me.

"Nick, what are you _doing?_"

"We're leaving," I answered, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Goodbye, my love! I'll call you!" he called out to Lexi, who was looking at us with a confused look on her face. I guess I'd be confused too if the guy I was making out with was suddenly dragged off by some emo kid….wait, hold on…did I just call myself emo? And did I say _guy_? I seriously have to stop it with these little side notes. Next thing you know I'll be declaring my undying love for Justin Bieber, while trying to take over Iggy's Republic of Unicorns with my minion army, armed only with lamps and Tabasco sauce.

…I need serious mental help.

I was dragged from my thoughts of hot sauce and lighting weaponry by Jessie speaking up.

"Why were you eating her face?" She asked innocently. I burst out laughing while Iggy tried and failed to think of an age-appropriate answer.

"Why don't we get some ice cream now?" Iggy suggested. Jessie forgot all about Lexi, and started dragging us towards the ice cream shop.

After we finished our ice cream, I dropped off Jess and my neighbor's cat at their houses and Iggy and I parted ways. As I opened the door to my house, I realized that I never found out what the platypus was for. Oh, well. Guess we didn't need Plan B.

**(A/N: first three people to review will find out what Plan B was. xD) **

_**This is a line, loves. This line has no plot. LET'S DANCE! ….no? No one wants to dance….well, okay then. Just leave us here, dancing like idiots. Back to the story!**_

After our spy mission, things pretty much went back to normal. Moni started playing with kids her own age (who _didn't_ hate me), Iggy and I got bored a lot (but avoided Google), and Jessie no longer asked questions with inappropriate answers.

Until Thursday happened. (Yes, it was completely necessary to give that it's own paragraph)

It started out as any normal day would: I got up, put on Hank (One of my hats. I like hats, okay? Is that such a crime?), ate breakfast, plotted my revenge against Iggy (he had stolen my replica Sonic Screwdriver. No one messes with the Screwdriver. Ever. At least Iggy didn't know what it was. Then my secret obsession would've been out in the open), you know, the usual. Until 3:30, when the doorbell rang.

Now, usually, I don't answer doors, me being anti-social and all. But I was right there, and I was too lazy to get someone else to get it, so I opened it. Some girl in a hoodie was standing there. Her hood was up, so I couldn't make out her face.

"Um, I think I might have the wrong house-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Monique walked up behind me and yelled (right into my ear, might I add),

"MAX!"

"Nudge?"

"Nudge?" I said, taking Hank off to run my hand through my hair.

"Fang?"

"Fang?"

"Max?"

"IGGY!" Iggy screamed, walking up behind Monique.

"Iggy, when did you even get here?" I asked. I don't remember ever letting him in…

"Dude, I practically _live_ here," he scoffed. Then, he pointed to Max. "Who's she?" I glared at him.

"_That's _Max."

"Oh….hey," Iggy winked at her. Well, he was _trying _to wink. It ended up looking like he was having eye seizures….wait, seizures are the ones that make you twitch uncontrollably, right? I have no idea, the closest I'm ever getting to medical-doctor-ness is my weekly episode of Grey's Anatomy.

…Wait….ignore that. I don't watch Grey's Anatomy. That's just ridiculous. Psht. You crazy, crazy people. And didn't I say I was gonna stop with these side notes? These things will be the death of me, I swear.

_Anyway, _back to the point, Iggy failed to wink at Max, and I hit his arm.

"Dude, what about Lexi?" I asked.

"I'm flexible," Iggy replied, sliding closer to Max while trying (and failing. He fails a lot, if you haven't noticed) to make a sexy **(A/N: TARDIS!) **face. She slapped him, and he backed off.

"So," Max turned to Moni. "What is Crown Prince Nicholas Alexander Pennwire III doing in your house?"

"I can't believe you remembered that," I muttered.

"Wait, what happened to your British accent?" Max asked.

"Wait, I'm confused," Moni broke in. "How do you two know each other?"

"How do _you_ know Crown Prince Nicholas Alexander Pennwire III?" I think Max just likes saying my name. Then again, who wouldn't? It's an unbelievably catchy name.

"What are you talking about?" Moni asked. "This is my brother." Thanks a lot, Moni.

"This is your _brother_?"

"Um, yeah. My brother Nick," Moni said with a tad of uncertainty in her voice.

"Nudge, this is the crazy Twilight guy that called me last week." Moni started laughing.

"Him?" Max nodded. "As in the guy standing right next to me?" Max nodded again. "This guy right here?" she shook my shoulders as she spoke.

"Yes, Nudge, that guy, right there. We've established this."

"What kind of a name is Nudge?" I interrupted.

"Don't change the subject!" Max and 'Nudge' snapped at me.

But seriously," I insisted, what kind of name is _Nudge_?

"What kind of a name is _Fang_?" Max retorted.

"…Touché."

"So, wait, I'm confused. _How_ do you two know each other again?" Monique asked.

"Ummmm…." I didn't quite know how to word it without making it look like I was some creepy stalker guy. But before I could think of a story, Max spoke up.

"He bribed this little kid to come and talk to me and then started talking in a British accent." Thanks Max. Thanks a lot.

Moni looked up at me. "What kid?" she asked.

"Cousin Jess," I replied.

"Oh," Moni turned back to Max. "Everyone's bribed Jess. It's not much of a crime."

"British accent?" Iggy exclaimed. "Where was _I _during this?"

"You were playing tonsil hockey with Lexi, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Lexi," he sighed as he said her name.

"Hey, Igs, did you ever call her?" I could see confusion flash on his face before realization dawned on him.

"Uh, Nick, can I use your phone?"

I sighed. "Sure, Ig. Go ahead." Iggy rushed to call his girlfriend, and I turned back to Moni and Max. "So," I said to Max. "You wanna come in?"

**A/N:**

**I know, really sucky ending. But, only because I was in a rush to type this. Why, you may ask? Well, because today (July 19) is a very special day for my lovely co-writer, CPG. She won't let me tell you **_**what **_**exactly today is, but….let's just say…it's an important day. Love ya, CPG. I hereby dedicate this chapter to you. :D  
><strong>**So, make her day really super special, and REVIEW FOR HER!**

**There were oh so many Doctor Who references in this chapter. **


	6. A Date With the Weeping Angels

**A/N: **

**Da: Hello lovely fangirls of the internet.**

**CPG: What if some of them are guys?**

**Da: …I did not think of that. Do any guys read our stories? **

**CPG: I'm sure they do, Da. Not only girls are as obsessed with these books as us. **

**Da: Says who?**

**CPG: Fine. Let's ask the readers. Any guys out there? Maybe? Idk. **

**Da: Anyway, this chapter is probably our longest, like, ever, but it's also our…most…**

**CPG: Doctor Who obsessive?**

**Da: Yeah, pretty much. If you guys can guess what episode Max and Fang (and Nudge, and partly Iggy) watch, you get cookies. **

**CPG: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MR or Doctor Who. **

Chapter Six

Once Max was inside, "Nudge" pulled me aside to "talk".

"So, Nick, I need to talk to you about your new crush," Nudge said.

"Huh?" I was utterly confused.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Well, Max, duh."

I stared at her. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, Nick, it is _so _obvious you like Max."

"She tried to kill me," I protested.

Nudge waved it away. "Details, details."

"What in the world would make you think I like _Max?_" I demanded.

Nudge just shook her head. "Oh, Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick."

"What's with all the Nicks?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Nick, listen. It's me. It's your loving sister. You can admit that you're totally madly in love with my BFF."

I nearly choked. "Madly in love?" I gasped. "What in the name of Rassilon is wrong with you?"

"Rassilon? What, is that supposed to be, like, a Doctor Who reference or something?" Nudge asked.

"No! No, it's a…it's from a…video game…a very…manly…video…game," I replied.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Just go on Netflix and watch some romantic show with Max. I'll prove you like her," She commanded.

I shook my head and went downstairs to the TV room where Max was waiting. "So, what are we gonna do?" Max asked.

"We're bored so we're just gonna watch TV, alright?"

"Cool," Max commented; leaning back casually. "So what'll we watch."

"Something scary," I replied, turning on the TV.

"Like what?" Max asked.

I switched to BBC America (the awesomest channel ever and the home of the amazing Doctor Who) and paused the current show to turn to Max and say manically, "The Weeping Angels."

And I pressed play.

_ A gate. A girl climbing over the gate._

"Who's that chick?" Max whispered. I waved her away.

"Just watch!"

_The girl burst through a house, took out her camera, and started pressing buttons on said camera. _

"What is she doing?" Max asked.

"Taking pictures," I answered.

"Why?" I didn't answer.

_The girl took some pictures; then saw a ripp-ed part of the wallpaper and ripp-ed it even more. Behind the wallpaper were words. Many words. _

_ The words said: Beware the Weeping Angel. Oh, and duck. No, really, duck!_ _Sally Sparrow _("Is that her?" Max asked)_, duck, now!_

"Duck, idiot, duck!" I shouted. Max and Nudge gave me weird looks.

_Sally finally ducked as a rock hit the spot where her head had been. Then, Sally glanced out the window and saw…an angel with its hands over its eyes._

"Is that the angel?" Max whispered.

_Sally looked back at the wall and revealed some more words from beneath the wallpaper: Love from, the Doctor (1969). _

"Love the Doctor?"

_The camera (the video camera, not Sally's weird camera with buttons) focused on the word Doctor. And then…the theme song! Began! _

_The vortex spun around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around while eerie (but totally awesome) music played. Then words showed: David Tennant, Freema Agyeman, Doctor∙Who._

"Is this the theme song or something?" Max asked. I've noticed she asks a lot of questions.

"What is the point of this show anyway?" Nudge (I still can't get over that name) asked.

I paused the show and slowly turned to her. "What do you mean, 'what is the point of it'?"

"Well…it's just a girl. Then she's taking pictures. And then she gets a rock thrown at her. And then she sees a weird angel statue. So what?"

I glared at her. "It's a _great _show!"

"And why are you so protective of it anyway? It's not like you've seen it before, right?"

"Um….sure. Yeah. Let's get back to the show."

_Sally walked up the stairs and listened to a dude in a weird suit (but with _great _hair) talk about blinking and lack thereof. And then about fastness and not turning and once again not blinking and then having good luck. And then the camera turned and showed a bunch of TV's with the great hair dude (one of which with another girl- possibly his girlfriend) making random hand motions. _

"Is this at her house?" Max asked. I once again ignored her.

_ Sally left the room. A phone ringtone thing played and the screen showed a girl in weird dotty pajamas waking up and glaring sleepily at her clock. She picked up her phone and said, "Hello?" _

_ Sally was shown in the kitchen making coffee. "Bit of a freak," she said into the phone. "Need to talk. Making a coffee." _

_ "Sally Sparrow, it's one in the morning! You think I'd be up at one in the morning?"_

_ "No," Sally replied. "I'm in the kitchen. What are all those screen things in your front room?"_

_ Sleepy lady groaned; then jumped up and looked at the clock. "Oh, God. Sally! You've met my brother Larry, haven't you?" _

_ "No," she replied. _

_ "You're about to." _

_ Sally looked up and saw a dude in the doorway. _

_"Not sure, but," he said. "Really, really, hoping. Pants?" _

_ "No." _

_ Sleepy lady pulled on a jumper and ran downstairs. "Put them on! What were you thinking?" she yelled at Larry. "Sorry bout that," she said. "My useless brother." She hesitated. "Sally? What's wrong? What's happened?"_

_ Sally continued looking depressed. _

_SCENE CHANGE_

_ A sign that said DANGER KEEP OUT UNSAFE STRUCTURE LONDON DISTRICT COUNCIL was shown and then Sally and Sleepy Lady (technically her name is Kathy, but Sleepy lady's more fun) climbed over the fence. _

_ They said some stuff; then entered the creepy house. "I love old things," Sally commented. "They make me feel sad."_

_ "What's good about sad?" Kathy asked._

_ "It's happy for deep people," Sally replied. _

_ A shot of a chandelier. Sally moved to her message on the wall and stared at it; then turned to the window and saw the "weeping angel". Kathy stood out on the balcony and stared at it. _

_ "The weeping angel," Sally told her; then she noticed something. "It's moved!" _

_ "It's what?" Kathy asked. _

_ "It's moved! Since yesterday. I'm sure of it, it's closer. It's got closer to the house." _

_ Kathy looked disbelievingly at her; then went inside. Sally stared at the weeping angel. _

_ She shook her head and went inside. _

_ "How can my name be written here?" Sally asked. "How is that possible?"_

_ The doorbell rang. Sally went to answer it. "What are you doing?" Kathy asked. "It could be a burglar."_

_ "A burglar who rings the doorbell?" Sally asked. _

_ "Okay. I'll stay here in case," Kathy said. Sally went downstairs and opened the door. _

_ A man stood there with freakily staring blue eyes. _

_ "I'm looking for Sally Sparrow," the dude said. _

_ "How did you know I'd be here?" Sally asked. _

_ The dude pulled an envelope out of his jacket while saying, "I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to Sally Sparrow." _

_ "Looks old," Sally commented. _

_ "It is old," the dude said. "I'm sorry; you don't happen to have a photograph of you; like a driver's license?" _

_ Sally pulled her license out of her pocket as Kathy watched from the doorway. Kathy heard a noise and turned away. She went outside and saw the angel, closer still. She quickly left the room, but the angel had taken its hands away from its eyes._

_ Kathy continued watching Sally and letter dude. The angel was shown behind her, closer to the door._

_ Letter dude handed Sally a huge, fat envelope. "Who's it from?" Sally asked. _

_ "Well, that's a long story, actually," Letter dude said. _

_ "Gimme a name," Sally demanded. _

_ "Katherine Wainwright. But she specified that I tell you that prior to marriage, she was called Kathy Nightingale."_

"You know what?" I paused the show and stood up. "It's pretty obvious that none of you actually care about this."

"Nope. Not really," Nudge and Max agreed.

"So," I continued. "I'm just gonna skip to the good part."

I fast-forwarded to the part I wanted, and explained what happened in between to my sister and her friend.

"Okay, so Kathy gets touched by the angel and is sent back in time to 1920. The letter Sally gets from the dude who is actually Kathy's grandson says that she was zapped into the past and that she married this random dude that she met when she got there and that she named her kid Sally (after Sally, of course) and that she wants Sally to tell her brother Larry that she loves him so then Sally sees that Kathy's gone and there's a bunch of angel statues in the hallway, and one of them is holding a key on a string so she takes the key and the angel tries to touch her, but it doesn't, so she leaves the house and the angels just kinda watch her.

"And then Sally sits in a coffee shop and reads the rest of the letter. And then Sally goes to the graveyard to see Kathy's grave, and then she goes to this DVD store to say hi to Larry and on the screen is the dude with the great hair again and she watches and then Larry comes in and pauses the video and then they talk for a bit and Larry says the guy with the hair is an Easter Egg on seventeen different DVDs. So then Sally watches for awhile and then Larry brings her the list of the seventeen DVDs.

"So then Sally decides to go to the police about the angels and she meets this police dude named Billy Shipton who thinks she's totally hot, because, let's face it, she is, and then Billy takes her down to the cellar and showed a blue police box, it's called the TARDIS, but Sally doesn't know that, so Billy says that they found it outside the angel house but the owner just disappears so then Billy blinks cause he's an idiot and these angels appear and they zap him into 1969 where he meets the Doctor and his partner Martha.

"Meanwhile, Sally's trying to figure out the mystery and she realizes that the key she stole from the angel is the key to the police box, but when she gets to the cellar, it's gone. So, Billy meets the Doctor and Martha and they tell him to take a message to Sally, but it's gonna take him a long time. So Sally gets a call from Billy and she goes to visit him but he's like sixty something and dying in a hospital. And Billy tells Sally that the Doctor said to 'look at the list' and Billy tells her that he put the Easter Egg on the DVDs. So, Billy dies and Sally leaves the hospital feeling all depressed and then she realizes that the DVDs are the seventeen that she owns so she makes Larry get a portable DVD player and come to the angel house. So, he does, and that is where I shall make you watch."

"How do you know all this?" Nudge asked. I froze.

"…internet," I answered; then pressed play before she could comment.

_Larry pressed play on the Easter Egg._

Larry: And there he is.

Sally: The Doctor.

Larry: Who's the Doctor?

Sally: He's the Doctor.

Doctor: Yep, that's me.

Sally: Okay, that was scary.

Larry: No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that.

Doctor: Yes I do.

Larry: And that.

Doctor: Yep, and this.

Sally: He can hear us. Oh my God, you can really hear us!

Larry: Of course he can't hear us! Look, I've got a transcript, see? Everything he says. 'Yep, that's me,' 'Yes, I do,' 'Yep, and this.' Next it's-

Larry and Doctor: Are you gonna read out that whole thing?

Larry: Sorry.

Sally: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm a time-traveler. Or, I was. I'm stuck. In 1969.

Martha: We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me and now I've got a job in a shop. I've gotta support him!

Doctor: Martha!

Martha: Sorry.

Sally: I've seen this bit before.

Doctor: Quite possibly.

Sally: 1969? That's where you're talking from?

Doctor: 'Fraid so.

Sally: But you're replying to me! You can't know what I'm going to say forty years before I say it!

Doctor: Thirty-eight.

Larry: I'm getting this down. I'm writing in your bits.

Sally: How? How is this possible? Tell me!

Larry: Not so fast!

Doctor: People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.

Sally: Then what it is?

Doctor: Complicated.

Sally: Tell me.

Doctor: Very complicated.

Sally: I'm clever and I'm listening and don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me.

Doctor: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey….stuff.

Sally: Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you.

Doctor: It…got away from me, yeah.

Sally: Next thing you're gonna say is, 'Well, I _can _hear you'.

Doctor: Well, I _can _hear you.

Sally: This is impossible!

Larry: No, it's brilliant!

Doctor: Well, not _hear _you exactly, but I know exactly what you're gonna say.

Larry: Always gives me the shivers, that bit.

Sally: How can you know what I'm gonna say?

Doctor: Look to your left.

Larry: What does he mean by, 'Look to your left'? I've written tons about that on the forum. I think it's a political statement.

Sally: He means you. What are you doing?

Larry: I'm writing in your bits. That way, I have a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Just wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums.

Doctor: I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue.

Sally: How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written!

Doctor: I told you, I'm a time traveler! I got it in the future.

Sally: Okay, let me get my head around this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having.

Doctor: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey.

Sally: Actually, never mind that. You can do short-hand?

Larry: So?

Doctor: What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've gotten the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box.

Larry: The angels have the phone box. That's my favorite. I've got that one on a t-shirt!

Sally: What do you mean angels? You mean those statue things?

Doctor: Creatures from another world.

Sally: But they're just statues!

Doctor: Only when you see them.

Sally: What does that mean?

Doctor: The Lonely Assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they _literally _turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn you head away. Then you blink. And oh, yes it can.

Sally: Don't take your eyes off that.

Doctor: That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now.

Sally: What am I supposed to do?

Doctor: The blue box- it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me.

Sally: How? How?

Doctor: And, that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript. That's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you, but listen. Your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and _don't blink. _Good luck.

"Freaky," Max commented. I paused the show and nodded.

"Yep, pretty much."

"What are you guys doing?" We all jumped as Iggy randomly appeared behind us.

"Watching some lame show Nick likes," Nudge answered.

"I don't like it," I protested. "I found it on TV and thought it looked cool cause it has aliens in it."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Suuuuuuuuuure."

"Can I watch?" Iggy asked.

I pressed play.

_"You're not looking at the statue," Sally said. _

_ "Neither are you," Larry replied. _

_ They slowly turned saw an angel standing right next to them with its fangs bared and its claws reached out. _We all jumped.

Well, two of us jumped. Iggy screamed like a girl and leaped into my lap and Max dived into my side. "Dude, what are you doing?" I asked Iggy, while patting Max's head awkwardly.

"It's so scary, Fangykins," **(A/N: like Fluffykins except Fangified**) Iggy said into my shirt. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off.

"It _is_ really scary," Max muttered into my shirt. (Why do people like speaking into my shirt all of a sudden?) I awkwardly patted her head again, whispering, "There, there," which made Nudge face-palm.

So anyway, we watched the rest of the episode. Iggy and Max screamed at least five more times, but it was a happyish ending. The Doctor got his TARDIS back and Sally defeated the angels and gave the Doctor the transcript in the future.

After the episode, Nudge pulled me aside again.

"That was such a fail," she told me.

"What do you mean?"

"That was the _worst _first date I have _ever _witnessed."

"It wasn't a first date! I! Don't! Like! Max!" I insisted.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Please, Nick. I saw the way you looked at her during that really lame British sci-fi show. How'd you find that thing anyway?"

"What do you mean? How did I look at her?" I asked her, instead of answering her question.

"You were staring longingly at her and it was totally obvious that you were thinking, 'Oh my gosh, I love Max sooooooo much! Why won't she make out with me?'"

"That is _not _what I was thinking at all!" I screamed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max asked, coming up behind us.

"Nothing," we replied simultaneously.

"Those statues are so freaky," Iggy was here now. "I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life."

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, they're not that scary. You should see the Silence."

The three of them stared at me. "Who are the Silence?" they all asked at the same time. Not sure how they did that.

"Aliens," I answered quickly. "Anyway, you guys do…whatever you weird girls do. I gotta go."

I retreated to my bedroom, Iggy right behind.

"Iggy, I told you girls to go play."

"Oh, very funny, Fangers. But I don't think you'd make fun of me since I still have _this._"

He held up my Sonic Screwdriver.

"Hey! Gimme that! That's _my _Sonic Screwdriver! _No one! Touches! The Screwdriver!_"

Iggy laughed and handed me the Screwdriver. I hid it in my room; then went back to Iggy.

"So, dude, what's with the Doctor Who all of a sudden?" he asked. "I mean, seriously, the last time you were obsessed with a weird TV show, you dragged me to a Glee concert in the middle of New York. And we live in San Francisco!"

"Hey, Lea Michelle is hot! You gotta admit that!" I protested.

"What, and are you gonna start hitting on Billie Piper now?" he asked.

"No! Rose is lame! If anyone, it'd be Michelle Ryan! I mean, sure, she was only in one episode, but it was a cool one!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Says the one obsessed with bacon-covered celery."

"It's tasty!"  
>"Yeah, well, so is fish custard!"<p>

"When did you have fish custard?"

"Right after I saw The Eleventh Hour! I drove to the store, bought fish fingers and custard, and ate it. It was good."

**A/N:**

**Da: Hi hi! Sorry to any non-Whovians, but you gotta admit, it was an awesome chapter. With a sucky ending, but still. **

**REVIEW, POR FAVOR! **


	7. Love Plans From the Evil Mastermind

**A/N:**

**CPG: Plan B: (note: I randomly made this up on the spot when Da asked me what it was, so don't hate me if it's totally random, which it is) If all else failed, Iggy and Fang were to cut off all their hair with the scissors, send the cat to attack Max, and hide behind the platypus. **

**Da: And, so, yeah. That's it. **

**CPG: Now, we apologize to the people who didn't like the last chapter. We will try to lay off the DW references from now on and stick to the MR part of it all. **

**Da: Just so you know, it took us SIX FREAKING HOURS to write that chapter! SIX! And it usually only takes us about half an hour to write chapters. **

**CPG: Some of your reviews made me sad. They made me cry inside. **

**Da: She's dramatic….really dramatic…But anyway, we hope you like this chapter better. **

Chapter Seven

**Max POV**

You know something kinda depressing about my life? It seems that all the people I attempt to make friends with end up being either emo-goth kids, obsessed fangirls, or just plain weirdos. Looks like this time I got all three.

After our, um… "interesting"…..movie…thing, I left Nudge and "Fang"'s house and made my way back home.

My family was all out doing stuff, so I sat on my bed and pulled out my iPod.

I set up my playlist called Random Thoughts and scrolled through the songs I had listed. I finally picked one by my favorite band, Three Days Parade **(A/N: hehe, see what I did there?)**, and settled back against the wall to listen, when the phone rang.

**Nudge POV**

Once Max left, I decided to have a loooooooooooong talk with my dear old brother about girls. Specifically, Max-named girls.

I knocked on the door of his bedroom.

"I don't need girl help!" he immediately called back.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you do! You patted her head, for goodness's sake! When a girl is scared and she jumps on you, you don't pat her head."

"You think I care?" he called. That was enough.

I cracked the door open and gave Nick a Look (capital intended). "I know you care," I told him prophetically, trying to sound as creepy as possible. I think it worked.

"Don't stare at me like that," Nick commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Nick. I know you've never had any experience with girls before- ever,"

"Hey!"

"I am going to help you with your very first girlfriend- namely, Max-"

"I don't like Max!"

"And once you two have confessed that you're madly in love with each other, you'll start dating, and then you'll get married, and then Max will be my sister-in-law!"

He stared at me for a second. "No," he stated; then went back to whatever he'd been doing.

"Fine. I'll just have to see what Max has to say on the subject."

"Don't you dare tell her I'm in love with her!" he called as I left the room.

"I won't!" I assured him.

"You know, my brother Nick's in love with you," I stated when Max picked up the phone.

"I highly doubt that," she replied.

"No, really!" I insisted. "He said so himself. He came right up to me and he said, 'Moni, oh, adorable, amazing, best-sister-ever, Moni, I need your help! I am madly in love with your friend Max but I don't know if she likes me back! Oh, dear Moni, what should I do?' So then I was like, 'Oh, well, Nick, obviously you have to talk to her about it!' and he was like, 'But I don't know if I can get up the courage to tell her!' and so then _I _was like, 'Oh, Nick, that's so sweet. How about I talk to her for you?' and so _he_ was like, 'Oh, Moni, would you actually do that? You're the best!' and so _I _was like, 'I know, right? I'll go call her right now.' And so I went to go get my phone and I dialed your number- 555-555-5555, and then you were like, 'Hello?' and I was like, 'You know, my brother-'"

"Yeah, okay, I'm caught up now," Max interrupted.

"So, do you like him back?" I asked.

If it was possible to hear someone face-palm over a phone line, I did just then.

"No, Nudge. Not at all," she replied. **(A/N: Da just read that line over my shoulder with a really bad Southern accent)**

I hesitated. This was not part of my plan. Oh, well. That was what good acting was for.

"K, bye," I said. And I hung up the phone.

I ran back to Nick's room, opened the door, poked my head in, said, "Max is in love with you," and left again.

My plan was working perfectly.

**A/N:**

**CPG: Note: I wrote that entire chapter! All Da did was laugh at the awesomesaucetastical parts. **

**Da: And I said things in really bad accents! **

**CPG: Are you even able to do a good accent?**

**Da: I can do a really awesome Davian accent. **

**CPG: Davian? **

**Da: Yeah…like Da, my name, then vian…..**

**CPG: You're so weird.**

**Da: Thank you.**

**CPG: (*rolls eyes*) REVIEW! Hopefully happily if possible!**


End file.
